Application developers create application programs that implement specified functions that are responsive to user input. For example, an application program may include a graphical user interface that has a selector that enables a user to initiate a corresponding function of the application program. Other forms of user input include text-based input provided through a text field or speech inputs as may be detected through speech recognition algorithms.